1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fume exhaust apparatus for cooking stoves, particularly to one having a fixing base; a connection assembly pivotally mounted on the fixing base; a transparent hood assembled with a lower end of the connection assembly, and having a heat-insulation handle and a through hole respectively disposed thereon; a fume-exhaust hose having one end connected to the through hole of the transparent hood and the other end connected to a filter box and an air-suction motor; and, the air-suction motor capable of being connected with a control switch via a power-supply cord, and having one side connected with an air-exhaust tube. After the fixing base, the filter box and the air-suction motor are respectively secured to a wall, the transparent hood is assembled with the connection assembly in suspension ready for use. The transparent hood can be freely moved to be positioned above a cooking vessel or directly covered on the cooking vessel to meet with users' individual needs, thereby efficiently exhausting fumes that are generated in cooking thoroughly out of a cooking environment to keep the inside clean such that users can be relieved from the suffering of the fumes to keep good health all the time, which is very convenient in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a considerable amount of fumes are dispersed into the air in most household range or stove-top cooking so that the fumes with strong odor often fill the inside and are easily attached to the surfaces of the indoor walls, furniture and articles with difficulty in cleaning.  It is known in many medical reports that such fumes are bad to human body and, even worse, liable to cause lung cancer after being contacted for a long time, thus bringing great damage in human health.
Therefore, many conventional fume exhausters are used in kitchens to exhaust fumes that are generated in cooking. However, most of the conventional fume exhausters are mounted in a stationary way on ambient walls of the kitchens at a predetermined distance above cooking stoves and cooking appliances so that it is impossible for users to freely adjust the height and position of the conventional fume exhausters to meet with their individual needs, thus greatly limiting the exhausting effect of the conventional fume exhausters without exhausting the fumes thoroughly out of a cooking environment.